My OC and the Yaoi Seduction of Harry Potter
by roisaber
Summary: In the grim darkness of Hogwarts, there is only lust. This is what you're here for, right?


It was nearly midnight, and most of the students of House Gryffindor were already asleep. Still, I was feeling too restless to go to bed just yet. Instead, I sat down in front of the dimming fire and read. Being a fearless badboy doesn't mean I have to give up reading, after all.

My name is Gabriel Sterling, and if it's not too much of a brag, I have a lot going on for me at Hogwarts. First, I'm popular with the ladies. I'm 188 cm tall, I've got a fashionably disheveled mane of golden brown hair, and my blue eyes are favorably compared to sapphires, skies, and the sea in poetry written to me by swooning birds. It seems like I have a different date every weekend but still the girls don't mind. Academically and magically, I effortlessly maintain my place in the 95th percentile. Thanks to a natural aptitude plus private tutoring while I was young, I'm way ahead of the rest of my class when it comes time to receive marks. I also drink, and smoke a little puff once in awhile. I keep it quiet enough that the professors don't hear about it, but it's no secret among the students, and adds to the intrigue about me the birds stoke in their private conversations.

Just as I was getting engrossed in my book, Harry Potter strode in from one of his frequent - and very, very against the rules - nighttime adventures. To my mild irritation, he took a seat on a couch near me to warm himself by the fire. I went back to my book.

Harry seemed in a mood to chat. "How's the evening, Gabe?"

"My name is Gabriel. Not Gavioli, not Garibaldi, not Gianetto, and most definitely not Gabe. Gabriel."

Harry didn't seem to take my lecture to heart. His eyes traced me to the title of the book in my hand.

"You're reading the _Summa Universalia_?" he suddenly asked me with evident disdain. "How do you find time for extra-curricular reading so near to exams? Besides, that book is silly. Why would you bother with it anyway?"

"Firstly, I could fail all of my exams and still get a B average. Secondly, this book isn't silly at all. The professors have been teaching nonsense to you again, I see. There are many indisputably useful truths in the _Summa Universalia_, and if you ask me, it's right on par with _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ or _A Study of Recent Developments_."

"You've been smoking too much of the puff again," he replied.

What a prick. Just because he had one little scar on his forehead, all the professors treated him like royalty. Harry got away with things that would have the rest of us polishing candelabras for weeks.

"What would you know about it anyway?" I shot back. "You only ever say, do, or _think_ what Dumbledore tells you anyway! I don't think you've ever had an original thought about anything in your entire time here, so if I were you I'd just stuff it!"

It was obvious I'd touched a nerve. Harry became more animated as he spoke.

"At least I'm doing things that _matter_ instead of wasting my time reading childish nonsense written by loons."

"Oh yeah? What about this?"

I'd been surreptitiously pointing my wand, and with a quiet word it erupted in a sudden burst of magic. Something nearby shimmered. Where moments before there had been a perfectly innocent table lamp, there was now a rubber drinking duck. Harry blinked, and even I was a little taken aback. Well, that was the thing about chaos magic – it was chaotic. Nevertheless, in my experience, even innocuous changes could have profoundly beneficial consequences down the line.

"_That's_ what you've learned from the _Summa Universalia_?" Harry asked smugly.

I was still confident. "Just watch."

For a long moment, nothing happened.

Nothing continued to happen. Harry looked smug. The little drinking duckie just stood there, as if mocking me. I leaned forward, a little agitated, already formulating a justification for why the chaos spell had been so useless. As I leaned, I accidentally knocked a glass half-full of what I would insist to any professor was most certainly grape juice, and before I could react it started to fall. The duckie was positioned perfectly. As the glass tilted onto it, the spring compressed, and then pushed back. The duckie righted my glass and then with a shimmer turned right back into a table lamp as if nothing had happened. It was my turn to look smug.

"See?" I said. "You never know what will happen when you let your hands slip off the reigns of your spells just a little."

"Nonsense. You jsut got lucky, this time. And anyway, I don't see how such … _random_… effects could possibly be of use in combating He Who Shall Not Be Named."

I smirked. "Fine, wonderboy. If you're so confident, why don't we put it to the test? I propose we have a magic duel. Right now, while the professors are all asleep."

Harry contemplated this for a moment.

"To what end?" he asked me cautiously.

I shrugged. "First blood. And anything …_excessive_… will result in a forfeit.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

It took a half hour to round up our seconds and sneak down and outside of the great castle. Harry chose Ron, who looked positively overjoyed to be dragged out of bed in a contest to defend Harry's ego. I called my girlfriend of the week, Mia, and she came down to second me without a moment's hesitation. She was a cute, toothy Ravenclaw, and while she'd been a decent lay, I was planning on moving on in the very near future. Still, this wasn't the time to tell her that. The rules were restated, a formality really, and then our contest began.

Harry, true to form, immediately lashed out with a Depremo spell. I anticipated his action easily. It was just like him to try to end the match with the most basic fulfillment of the conditions before it even got good. I discovered I didn't even have to try to counter it. A spell I'd cast a couple weeks ago to no apparent effect collected the blast of wind into a single dust devil that threw the debris Harry threw with the wind high into the air. A light patter of dirt and grass rained down on us as I prepared my counterattack.

Hogwarts magic was about harnessing the "impossible," but chaos magic was more about taking control over the highly, highly improbable. When the first fish fell from a clear, moonlit sky and landed at Harry's feet, it was clear that he scarcely knew what he was even looking at. When the second – much larger – fish nearly clobbered him in the head, he realized that my spell was also a wind spell; minute variation in air currents here, a little temperature change there, and suddenly fish thrown halfway into the stratosphere by a waterspout two hundred miles away were landing here. Harry retreated into the trees to take cover from the unexpected piscine bombardment. Without giving him a chance to reply, I concentrated a great flow of chi. My focusing fetish, a railroad spike I'd found as a child and taken a liking too, glowed with suppressed energy.

The spell released, and nothing happened. I was a little worried at first but I made myself breathe. After all, hadn't I myself talked about the value of letting go of the reins just a little? Meanwhile I followed Harry into the trees of the ForbiddenForest. I didn't want to let him out of my hearing or sight.

"Expelliarmus!"

Damn! My arm was wrenched as my spike was thrown from my hand. It shot away at a higher velocity than was readily explicable, and then buried itself deep in a nearby tree. Without my fetish, I was down but not out. Chaos magic viewed everything as a power of the mind, and even the tiniest hand motion could cause massive changes if it was done at the right way at the right time. Desperately, I made a little mudra and hoped for the best.

Harry stepped out of the shadows with a look of smug triumph on his face.

"Want to call it quits?" he asked.

"Not on your life."

There was a loud crack, and a branch fell from the tree in which my spike was embedded and almost took Harry's head off. I'd overdone it with that magic burst; I'd have to be more restrained next time. While he picked himself off the ground, I hurried over to retrieve my fetish from the tree. Despite being buried almost to the flanged head it came out easily into my hand. We stood and stared at each other, each panting hard.

"Oppungo!"

There was a glint of light, and a needle too small to see darted forward and clanged off my spike. Defeat was once again averted. His next two spells, designed to put me in altered states of consciousness where I'd be more vulnerable, were rendered harmless in similar ways. We were both straining now, and he was pouring sweat and even I was breathing hard. I decided to end the match with a little trick I'd invented myself. I focused a large amount of energy, and then channeled it through my fetish in a series of small, rapid bursts. The air around us shimmered like St. Elmo's Fire.

I watched as a bat chased a mosquito and crashed into a tree branch. The branch was holding a nut that fell on a frog causing it to croak and scare its prey into taking flight. The fly flew forward and right into Mia's mouth. She sputtered and doubled over in horrified surprise, before losing her balance and going sliding down into a nearby ditch. That set a whole zoo of animals flying, hopping, or skittering away into the underbrush, startling a dugbog. And finally, à propos of nothing, a squirrel leapt down to a branch right next to Harry, chattered angrily, and before he could react, cuffed him across the forehead. A couple small drops of blood leaked from the tiny wound.

"I win!" I immediately gloated.

There was a minor argument about whether I could truly be considered _responsible_ for the victory, until I rightly pointed out that according to the rules, first blood was first blood. There didn't have to be a direct causal link between my actions and Harry's injury for it to qualify as a victory, and besides, it was getting later by the minute and the only thing at stake was bragging rights. We shuffled back to our respective houses. Mia was furious. Her favorite outfit was now covered in gully muck, and she blamed me, as if I were responsible. She broke up with me on the spot. Harry and I returned to the Griffyndor lounge, where everyone was well and truly asleep. We were both covered in drying sweat and clumps of dirt, and an electric glance passed between us. We were each trying, in some way, to figure out what this duel meant for us as classmates. We looked ridiculous.

Suddenly, and without any apparent reason, we both began to laugh at the same time.

"That was a pretty good Expelliarmus though, wasn't it?" Harry asked when he finally regained his breath.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to lose there for a second."

"When you cast that last spell, so many things started happening at once! What was that?"

"I just rapidly channeled a bunch of spells in a row. Like I said, chaos magic is mostly about taking your hands off the reigns just a little."

At that moment, we both reached up to hang our cloaks on the same hook. Our hands touched for a fraction of a second before we both drew back. What a strange serendipity. Was that leftover effects from a previous chaos spell?

"Maybe I'll have to reëvaluate my opinion on the _Summa Universalia_," Harry mused. "The least you could do after handing me my ass like that is offer me a tutoring session."

I shrugged and hung up my cloak. "Sure, maybe after exams. I'm sure you need all the studying time you can get!"

He glared, and then found himself laughing all the same. "I'm going to hop in the shower. Want to come?"

I was used to communal showers from the sports I played; I didn't pause to consider that the question might have ulterior motives. A particularly virulent mold had been discovered in House Griffyndor's bathroom and the whole thing was scheduled to be remodeled over break. In the meantime, the elegant paneling and little amenities like doors and walls had been torn out and the shower room was nothing but naked tile, drains, and plumbing. I casually stripped down to nothing and returned from my room with a towel to find Harry already sluicing away mud and sweat with a jet of steaming water.

"Come on in, the water's fine."

I shrugged and joined him.

Harry pattered on about Snape, who he insisted had it out for him. Poor Harry, I thought to myself. He doesn't realize that Snape has it out for _everyone_. I was just about to interject when Harry slipped on the sudsy floor and landed right in my arms. His touch was electric.

Somehow, I always assumed that men were different from women in all the important ways. I never expected his flesh to be so warm against mine; I never would have guessed that his freshly soaped skin would be so fragrant. He laughed a little bit as I put him back on his feet, and maybe I held him a little too long before releasing him. I was astonished to find a growing erection between my legs. It's not like I thought homosexuality was wrong, or disgusting, or anything like that. It just never occurred to me that it might be something I'd want to try. I'd had sex with dozens, if not scores of girls since coming to Hogwarts. Some were short, some were tall, some were blonde, some were redheads… I went through one after another as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Yet in all that time, I'd never even considered what it would be like to lie with a man. My body was expressing ideas that I'd never had. Suddenly embarrassed, I tried to hide my bulge by turning away. Harry put his arm on mine.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," he said to me quietly.

I laughed nervously. What was _wrong_ with me? I wasn't like this around girls.

"I know," I admitted. "I'm just a little confused."

"I want you, Gabriel. I've wanted you ever since I met you, when you got sorted into House Griffyndor."

I smirked. "You've got a funny way of showing it."

"I guess I just thought … it could never happen. I saw you with all those girls, and…"

I silenced him with a kiss. A kiss as deep and passionate as I'd given to any of all those girls, if not more so. I realized that yes, I wanted him too. All those arguments, all that competitiveness, all those seemingly snide looks were nothing but misattributed desire. I found my arms around him, and Harry pressed his head into my muscular chest as warm water ran down both of our bodies. For a long time we stood like that, under the shower, not thinking of anything else in the world. Not of abandoning our embrace and not of going to bed to explore our bodies to the fullest. Just that moment.

Finally, in a torrent of towels and bedsheets, we found ourselves in my bunk. Harry's hands were all over me – now on my cheek, now on my stomach, now caressing my inner thigh. I don't know why, but it seems like the most natural thing in the world for me to lay face down, exposing my ass to his fondling. I don't know why it feels right but it does when I feel the tip of his penis exploring the lips of my ass, scrubbed pink by the hot water of the shower. Harry is gentle, and when he enters me, it doesn't cause me even a moment's pain. My head is full of confusion, embarrassment, and the intoxicating scent of his body. In that moment I can't help but compare it to the feeling of entering a woman. It's so different – so profoundly unique – but no less satisfying.

I moan out loud as he pushes all the way into me, and grabs my rock-hard member with his hand. Moving of its own accord my body thrusts against his. There's no pain, and after the first few pushes, a natural synchronization develops between us. When he is deep within me, it is the union. When he has pulled almost all the way out, it is the dissolution. Our rhythm is the rhythm of the universe. Penetration is the Yang, withdrawal is the Yin. I realize in that moment that the male body, the wielder of the lingam, has always possessed a secret yoni.

A sharp cry escapes from my panting lips as a great burst of energy flows through me. The great, useless chaos spell from earlier returns to me, and in that moment joins with my tantric energy to become the most profound orgasm I've ever experienced. I ejaculate on my sheets as Harry releases inside me, and then we're laying there, arm in arm; a single hot, sticky, sweaty mess. I fall asleep content.


End file.
